mugen_kagemarufandomcom-20200213-history
Jordi Wars
The Jordi Wars (also known as the Divisioning Wars) were several cataclysmic events that took place in early 2017. The wars began when the Internet Detectives learned of Real Mugen's traitorous actions regarding the creation of the REAL Internet Detectives and responded by creating a counter group, the FAKE Internet Detectives. The result of this bloody war was everyone having to migrate over from Skype to Discord. History In early 2017, the Internet Detectives was investigating an ARG known as Johnisdead. At this time the group was only about 40 users large. However, this all changed when a popular Spanish YouTuber named Spanish Pewdiepie Jordi Wild made a video covering Johnisdead. Interest in the ARG had suddenly spiked and users began flooding we website. Real Mugen, who had been quarreling with the Internet Detectives for some time, saw this as an opportunity for him to rise to power. Real Mugen released a now infamous video titled "Para El Pueblo Que Investigan "John Is Dead" Y SilentDork" in which he mocked the new users for their ethnicity and declared himself as the leader of the Internet Detectives. Real Mugen, now calling himself the "Spanish Czar", created a new Skype group separate from the already existing Internet Detectives Skype group. He titled this Skype group "The REAL Internet Detectives", claiming that it was the original. Slowly but surely, Real Mugen began amassing an army of Spaniards, growing ever more powerful. However, it didn't take long for the Internet Detectives to catch wind of this. Not wanting their original Skype group to become a war zone, the existing members instead created a new Skype group named "The FAKE Internet Detectives" which would later go on to become the main base of operations for the Resistance. While the urge to go into Mugen's group guns blazing was great, the Internet Detectives realized that Mugen's Spanish army was mostly made up of innocent civilians. It was clear that this situation called for a much more thoughtful approach. Instead, several undercover agents were placed within the "REAL" Internet Detectives group to spy on Mugen's actions. During this time, the resistance plants in the group slowly helped the Spanish user escape one by one, adding them to the "FAKE" Internet Detectives group. One of these members was the incredibly valuable Jos, who would later prove to be a pivotal ally to the Internet Detectives. The Spanish refugees told the Internet Detectives of Mugen's horrible treatment of them. It was too awful to bare - badly translated broken Spanish, racist pronunciation of words, Mugen constantly talking about Taco Bell in the hopes of crossing the cultural barrier, and much more. The Internet Detectives realized that this could no go on for a second longer, and they had to save the remaining users from Mugen's racist Skype group. The first shots were fired when one user, Wolfcat, began viciously rapping in Mugen's face. However, the rap was ineffective against Mugen and Wolf was immediately banned from his group. Mugen intended to make an example out of Wolfcat as he began flexing his muscles. At that moment, another user rose up to combat Mugen - the ever young Scout. Scout told Mugen he should flex his clitoris muscles instead. Enraged, Mugen fired another Ban Beam at Scout, but the spry young lad effortlessly dodged it and escaped. The revolution was now in full swing. Wolfcat's valiant rap had inspired the Spanish masses and they began storming Mugen's castle. Just when it seemed as if Mugen was out of options, he suddenly began chuckling to himself. On the roof of his castle, Mugen slowly turned around with a smirk on his face. He began to speak smugly, "Heh... Did you really think I would just give all of this up? No... You see, I have a... how do you say... certain amigo." With a snap of his fingers, a massive, bulking body suddenly busted out of the castle doors below. It was none other than Jordi Wild himself, completely under Mugen's control. Jordi began to speak while posing and flexing his muscles, "Hola amigos!". Spaniards everywhere began running for their lives. They weren't fools - they knew Jordi could not be bested in raw strength. Jordi began rampaging through the REAL Internet Detectives and he was headed straight for the FAKE Internet Detectives. Just when Jordi was about to headbutt the Resistance's base of operations, one man stepped out to face him. It Jos, the defecting Mugen warrior from before. Jordi flexed and said, "Hola amigos!", reeling back to punch Jos. However, Jos simply smirked and said, "Adios!", pulling a laser pointer out of his pocket and shining it in Jordi's eyes. Jordi reeled back in pain and fear. He began screaming, terrified for his life, and began running away on all fours before jumping into a nearby river. Mugen was shocked. Completely defenseless, the Spanish Army that he once called his own was now at his throat. The Internet Detectives and the new Spanish users threw Mugen into the river as well and celebrated. The Internet Detectives and the Spanish Army then became one entity and their numbers were larger than ever. However, Mugen was not completely defeated. He and Jordi washed up on some island. Humiliated and angered, Mugen suddenly heard a voice speak in his head. "Mugen... Mugen... I can see your desires... You lust for revenge... Lend yourself to me, and I shall quench your thirst for revengeance...". Mugen made an agreement with this mysterious being and began transforming. Jordi was terrified at what he was seeing and once again jumped in a river. Mugen's skin became blackened as his colors seemingly inverted and monotone'd. A permanent smile stretched across his face as he began laughing maniacally. His voice echo'd across the Internet Detectives, "Why, hello there, old friends... Did you truly think I was gone? Hahahaha... WRONG. I'm here to play one last game... this time, for keeps." Everyone looked up to see Mugen, now going by the name Returner, floating high up in the sky. He began laughing as he shot inverted beams from his arms, destroying even more of the land. Though Returner was vastly powerful, a great battle once again broke out. Despite everyone's efforts, it seemed as though Returner could not be harmed. When all of the Internet Detectives had been defeated, the Spanish Army suddenly banded together. They all raised their arms in the air and began chanting. Light began spilling from their body as a giant piñata in the shape of an Eggplant appeared. A bat made of light manifested and swung at the piñata, knocking it straight into Returner. Returner screamed out in pain. Real Mugen fell to the ground as Returner was blasted off into the sky. Everyone cheered out in victory as Mugen had once again been defeated. Once the Internet Detectives came to, they realized the world around them had been destroyed. They had no option other than migrating over from Skype to Discord, where they could sustain such a large number of new immigrants. Though the war had been won, Returner was not fully defeated. He had set his sights on a new host, someone who had equal hatred for the Internet Detectives and Mugen alike - Zack Shadows. Category:Events